


Agony

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [23]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Kathryn's being tortured. Will Chakotay get there in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

He hears Kathryn's screams. She is in agony.

With every heart-wrenching cry, he redoubles his pace.

An eternity later he bursts through the doors. Blood is everywhere.

She lies amid soiled sheets, eyelids drooping, no strength remaining even to cry.

He is at her side immediately, gathering her into his arms. "I got here as soon as I could," he apologizes. She mumbles something unintelligible into his shoulder, and for a moment, all is quiet.

Then another scream breaks the silence, and he looks up. The source of the noise is delivered into his arms.

"Meet your daughter, Mister Chakotay."


End file.
